Dimitri Death Threats
by Readerabove
Summary: Do you remember all of those DEATH Threats, Dimitri wrote to ROSE in the 5th VA Book? Well here are some more of them that will send, chills down your back! Good luck, readers :
1. love you

**Hey, guys. This time I tried something new and different, i just love his Threats but there was only one**

**In the books so i made one. If you want more tell me and once i have some people who would like some**

**I will make some more, Hopeful!**

**OX readerabove  
**

_My dearest Rose,_

_Oh, how I miss you right now. My feeling for you have never changed_

_have never grown different. Your something no body would ever forget_

_something different and above. With your long, dark, hair which is so_

_beautiful so inanest, to believe of course. _

_But I know different, your then what you have people to think. Your a _

_cold, blooded killed and thats why we are so right for each other. There_

_is also more about us that makes us more then one whole. _

_I don't think its time to get into all of that right now, though. When you_

_get out of school and then I will come. No matter what I will find you, my _

_beautiful dear. _

_I can still remember that night when you sent a stake throw my heart, or_

_tried to but missed. I didn't think you would but some how you still did. _

_Half of me think you did mean it, not staking me part. You couldn't find _

_it in your self, to make it all the way though. That you still love me and _

_would never hurt me, that you of course still have feeling for me?_

_Now, the other half thinks a little differently, you see? You still love me_

_but wouldn't die for me. NO matter how hard you fight it, dear, you can_

_never kill me. I'm your and your mine._

_Well, intel I come for you. I'm going to have to kill you by this time, there _

_isn't a way around it. Your too strong and tough to live. If I would just let_

_you go, I know you would come for me sooner or later and just kill every_

_one of kind on your way. Thats why I am going to get you first, its just _

_the way of life and no body can stop it. _

_I know its going to hurt me but no mater what, I AM GOING TO COME_

_FOR YOU. I will miss you and wouldn't find some else like you in a while,_

_but there is other fish in the sea as you might say. _

_I guess, thats life for you._

_As I do have a life and a family down here. I heard that you and my sisters_

_became good friends down here. Really good. Well, before you get under one_

_of their skins. Which would happen a lot, when I was still with them so no _

_harm down. _

_With full love, D_

_OXOX_


	2. love you not

_Dearest, Rose_

_Today I went out side, during the day in the light. I know its_

_hard to think of because your weren't here with me. Like you_

_could have been, my Roza. I could go out side because the_

_sun wasn't out, it was under the cover of clouds. _

_It was the first time doing it as well, of course I made someone_

_go out ahead of me to make sure it was safe. Didn't even know_

_his name and he didn't die because of the day, he got on my_

_nerves a little later. _

_It has gotten really lonely here without you. My heart so to_

_say is broken into glass. It feels different from when I was _

_like you. I feel stuff at a greater power of what you might_

_feel. Its really hard to put into words right now, but when_

_I see you again, I will get it out to you. _

_I have also been wondering I you still loved me, even though_

_of what I am. Missing you is getting over my time, even though_

_I am never going to run out of time. Unlike you, you would _

_have got old and would have die somehow. If you would _

_have lived out your life. _

_Your not going though, like I say. I AM GOING TO COME_

_FOR YOU. Its going to hurt me an make me stronger person,_

_and when you are gone this is not going to be one person that_

_can stop me. _

_My plans are so different then what you think. Maybe I would_

_tell you, might as well. But not right now, your just going to _

_have to wait, my dear._

_So I am going to leave you with that..._

_Yours forever loved, D_

_OXOX_


	3. Love you again

_Dearest Rose,_

_My mind and heart was your before you just though it away. I made how _

_I tried to get you on my side but nothing worked. It is really a shame,_

_because I do wanted you so , I don't know what to think of_

_you, your just so different. I really wish that you would have just let me_

_turn you, it would have made our lives a lot easier. But, still you wouldn't,_

_which is such a shame like I said before._

_Still my life is going good. The nights here in the U.S are wild like no_

_other. I just like here so much, I don't think I would ever leave. Even _

_after I kill you._

_I have been talking to my spies the lately and they said you haven't _

_even came close to leaving the school grounds. Or you scared? Of _

_course you are, why wouldn't you be? You have every right to be _

_scared and or afraid of me for what I am going to do. Something_

_that has to be done, its nothing that you can get around. Sorry to_

_say, Roza._

_So what do you do all day? In that school of your? Just setting _

_there right now, reading this letter. Its petty big of a letter also _

_because its from me. _

_You should be happy that someone like me would talk to some_

_thing like you, Rose. I pretty big here with all of my people and_

_so called friends all around me._

_So I guess thats all for now._

_Full of love, D_

_OXOX_


	4. Maybe not

_**Hey, guys can you tell me what you think about these Death**_

_**Threats/Love Letters? Do you like them? Would you want**_

_**even more? Can you tell me?**_

_**Pleas?**_

_**OX readerabove**_

_Dear Rose._

_A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.  
Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.  
And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong._

_Even though this didn't come from my heart, _

_or in my own words. It still means the same_

_all in all. My heart needs you and misses, you_

_so much.  
Though we may never come and be together_

_as one. You wouldn't let that and I will miss_

_you for that._

_I would never forget you once you are dead,_

_once you are gone. _

_You are so young and could have stayed like_

_that forever. Been with me forever. _

_My dear, Roza, that sweet nickname of yours_

_that I made. Don't forget that, Roza, I was always_

_there for you. _

_**Good Bye for now,**_

_**Love D,**_

_**OXOX **_


	5. But still

_Dearest, Rose_

_I miss your voice, the way your wind would blow in the wind_

_on a windy night, the way you could make jokes out of nothing,_

_you could laugh at nothing. How all of these things make me _

_think of you, remember you. _

_Then I think about what you didn't want, you didn't want me. _

_You didn't want to stay with me and live forever. We could have_

_became something together, ruled together. You didn't want that_

_then so you didn't want me. It hurts to know that your out there_

_somewhere reading this, alone. When you could have been by_

_my side right now. _

_I would have taken care of you. Watch over you, when you _

_couldn't watch your own back. I wouldn't have to do it that much_

_but some is still more then none. I could have been there for you_

_when you needed me._

_You were wrong, you know? That I changed once I was turned _

_to what I am. I am still the same, still the same man that you fell_

_in love with. That teacher that you fell for, which I never saw _

_coming. I'm still the same, no matter what. Still that same guy who_

_watched you sleep at night._

_Thats how I know that you would never kill me. You might have _

_tried but you couldn't find it in your heart to do it. I know, because_

_like you said, 'I love you,' how could you kill someone you loved?_

_Someone you cared about, someone you couldn't let go of? I think_

_about you everyday. I wish I could have seen you one time and talked_

_to you before I had to kill you. _

_It would have been nice._

_Would have even been nicer for you, Roza._

Full of love, D

OXOX


	6. Around the earth

**Here is a new thing I am going to start doing...I will not post a new chap until I have 10 reviews..i might quit the story if I don't have them in 1 ½ weeks cuz idk if it is tht good...so if you want more...review!**

_Dearest, Rose_

_How many pieces can a heart brake into? How many little_

_pieces can it become? No matter what I could have became_

_somehow its broken. For we are talking about my heart of_

_mine. _

_I wish I could just hear your voice right now. I have really _

_no friends where, in the world of mine. No one to talk to _

_about all of this. About how it is going to feel like to take _

_you life and drink your body dire. No dough its going to _

_hurt me more then yourself._

_You won't feel a thing, not a thing. You will be gone so _

_fast, your body won't even know it and then your gone. It_

_will be so fast, Roza. _

_So of right now, your the only one I can talk to about killing_

_you. Which is a little funny to me just to think about. Still_

_life is funny like that at times. Maybe not so much to yourself_

_but to me..._

_Only if you would have let us be together forever. Then only_

_would have known this feeling for yourself. Nothing go's as_

_planed here, nothing. _

_I wonder what those ghosts of your will do to you once you_

_have passed on? Welcome you with open hands or fight _

_and put you in pain? I guess somethings I will never find _

_out for myself._

_To bad really. _

_All in All, I really do miss you right now. _

_Just wanted to tell you._

_Love, D_


	7. Red in Gray

_Dearest Rose, _

_How have you been? I really wish I could get you to_

_answer that. But, I can't have you knowing where I am,_

_you would go off and tell on me. So I only wish you _

_will on whatever might be going on in your life. I know_

_that you don't think that I care about you and how your _

_feeling but I do..._

_I really wish I didn't have to be the one to end your life_

_but you and I both know thats how it has to be. But how _

_you are feeling really dose mean something to me. Even_

_if you don't believe it. _

_Can I tell you something? Well of course, I can. There is_

_no way that you can say no to me. I don't want to kill, you_

_and I know that you don't think the same way. But the _

_truth is that I really do, think about you all the time. Your_

_the most beautiful girl in the whole, world to me. Like a _

_bright red rose in a garden of grey ones. _

_I also I went home a few days ago. I needed to see for _

_myself that they were ok. They were of course, they all_

_ways could get alone without me. They are strong and_

_tough people, even my old grandma. I didn't get to close_

_to her thought, I know she would have sense me around._

_She always could. Right before I left though my mother_

_was looking at a picture of me and she started crying. _

_She doesn't cry that much and to see her like that. It was_

_different for sure, I very much wanted to go and tell_

_her I was ok. _

_I didn't though, I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. _

_Sometimes I miss my old family, I miss my mother, _

_sisters, grandmother, and of course you. _

_Then again I'm always missing you._

_I will write again, soon._

**OXOX**

**Love, D**

~readerabove

I really wish I could have got more reviews on these):


	8. Remember who i use to be

_**Dearest:Rose**_

_**I remember being like you, being alive. Even**_

_**though I might still have a heart beat, its not the**_

_**same as really being alive. I remember the two**_

_**best things, eating food and sleeping. I **_

_**remember the dreams I would have, the ones **_

_**about you. Mostly every night I would dream **_

_**about you, you would always be on my mind.**_

_**Now that I think about it, I really wish you **_

_**would have just wanted to be with me. Really**_

_**be with me forever. We could have been happy**_

_**and in love forever. Being with you forever **_

_**would have made me so happy, made us so**_

_**happy. **_

_**But, no of course not. You didn't want that, you**_

_**wouldn't let me awake you. Wouldn't let us be**_

_**together forever. No matter what we could have**_

_**had, no matter how we could have been. There**_

_**is nothing for us now, we can never be **_

_**something now. **_

_**Still my feelings will never change about you. **_

_**You will always be my first love, my only **_

_**love. No worry's though, I will find someone**_

_**else someday, but you would always be my **_

_**first love. **_

_**I will always love you Rose, remember that**_

_**when I take away your life. Remember who**_

_**I use to be, and how I feel about you.**_

_**Your forever, **_

_**D**_

Thanks guys :P

~readerabove


	9. FFoood

_Dearest, Rose_

_Rain falls, day or night. Rain comes and there's no_

_way to stop that. Day or night, when theres rain, _

_theres rain. Theres no way to stop that, because _

_rain can not be stopped. I know its a lot to think _

_about, but its the truth. Theres no way to really _

_stop the rain._

_I know, your wondering why I would be talking _

_about the rain. But,the reason why is that, I think_

_of myself as the rain. I come and go, and no one can_

_ever stop me. Day or night, well mostly night of _

_course. _

_Mind of matter of course to tell the truth. Up and _

_beyond the matters of mind. Its really funny to say _

_that but, man are nothing. There is nothing, for _

_man kind, their only good for one thing. Food. And_

_how good they are for that. _

_FFFFoooooooddddddddd_

_I would have loved to see you last night. And the _

_night before. Or the night after that and before it. _

_Then so on. Every day I miss you, every night I _

_miss you. _

_There is nothing more to say after that. Nothing more_

_I can say right now. I'm about ready to blow up or _

_something to that. _

_Ready for a hunt. _

_Love D,_

_OXOX_

_~readerabove_


	10. People change

_**Dearest, Rose.**_

_The saying, people change? Have you heard that one_

_right? Well it has got me thinking about some things,_

_but the truth is that people really do change. Then_

_again, they really don't. Theres really no way to find_

_out which one is the real one?_

_People for years, have been asking this but never _

_getting the right answer to the quote of man kind. _

_Then again, maybe people don't really find it in their_

_selfs to step out and find the answer. _

_It really funning about everything that has been _

_going on in this life of mine. So many Strigoi's want_

_to be around me, they want me to protect them. But_

_they never really do think for themselves, now do _

_they? _

_It seems that we have got some new name from some_

_of the town people here, wherever I am. I'm being _

_called 'monsters of the night'. Can you believe that?_

_Its funny that people can act this way, its funny how,_

_my kind gets treated. _

_I killed them all._

_They were so scared of me, when I came for them in_

_the end of night. They asked for forgiveness from me,_

_they would have gave whatever for me to not kill _

_them. But I had too, they were in my way._

_Its fun seeing the life leave, people's eyes right before,_

_I take their lives, and you know what I do? I look _

_down into their eyes right when the lights leave _

_them, and laugh. Mostly to myself but also out loud,_

_to everybody around me._

_My live is so different now days, but maybe its for the_

_better? People change, Roza._

_Love, D_

_OXOX_

_~readerabove_


	11. Thinking is just a thought

_Dearest Rose._

_You, see I have been thinking tonight. Just_

_thinking, nothing to bad or too...good. But_

_just the same, good nor evil. Thinking are_

_just thoughts in your head going round and_

_round. Still what are thoughts, in our mind?_

_Thoughts that keep going around and _

_will never stop._

_My mind is different from your and all the_

_people who are close to you. It works in odd_

_ways, odd in powerful ways. Its very odd to_

_think about all of this, about everything. I_

_wish I had you were to talk too. Somehow _

_I just know that you would get me. You would_

_know what to say. Know what to think. _

_Now that I think of it, I don't think you would_

_not know whats going on here. _

_You don't think of me in the same way that _

_you use too. It hurts me to know that, and_

_yes Roza I do feel somethings. _

_I'm falling though the cracks here. I'm_

_falling into the darkness. Falling into a pit_

_of nothing, just nothing. I wish I had _

_something to hold onto, something to keep_

_me from falling. You were that thing, you_

_use to be the thing I would hold onto in_

_the darkness._

_Roza._

_Roza._

_My mind has never done this to me before._

_I am so very different. Still yet so the same_

_as before. I use to just think about you, but_

_now I have other thought going though my_

_mind other then you. You are still there of _

_course but I have other things ….. in there.._

_Love D,_

_OXOX_

_~readerabove_


	12. Yeah his name was Tom

Dearest, Rose.

_How I miss your voice, that sound you would_

_make when, you were scared. I'm smiling _

_right now, just thinking about it. Oh, your _

_smile is so much better then mine, so much_

_more alive. Well, I guess that wasn't what_

_not to guess of. _

_You smell so sweet, so alive. Yes, maybe thats_

_because you are alive well somewhat. I still_

_remember how you smell, which isn't that_

_wired for me. As long as I can think, the _

_more I'm going to think about you. You, you, _

_and then you. _

_Goodness you will never believe who I ran_

_into last night. One of my old friends from_

_school, in Russia. His name was Tom, and_

_you should have seen his face when he saw_

_what I have become. He stopped dead, with_

_a stake in his hand. Somewhat like you _

_did, he couldn't do it, like you couldn't do _

_it. He looked at me, so close, for minutes. He_

_couldn't be sure that it was me, never could. _

_I gave him a chance to run for it, to run for_

_the hills but no. He told me that I was evil,_

_different, something that he needed to..._

_kill._

_I laughed in his face. He didn't know what_

_I was, not a clue of what I am. He took back_

_out his stake and tried to kill me, I told him_

_that I could take away the pain. Turn him,_

_right then but he wouldn't let me. _

_Tom knew he wasn't getting away from me,_

_so he took his own life...right in front of _

_me. _

_I was hurt, not so much pain but more like_

…_.I'm not sure. Just hunt in ways. _

_Love, D_


	13. Just put those week infront of you

_**Dearest Rose,**_

_**I miss sleeping so much, I miss**_

_**dreaming, dreaming about some**_

_**of the best things. Dreams would**_

_**be some of the best things that**_

_**somebody could dream of. And, **_

_**of course you would be one of**_

_**them. Now that I think of it, you**_

_**use to be on my mind all the time,**_

_**most of the long nights. **_

_**I hate that I can feel, miss. Because**_

_**it makes me miss, things so much. **_

_**Sometimes I wish I could just turn **_

_**it all off. Some how, some way just**_

_**to make it all go away forever.**_

_**Haven't got to that out yet, so I **_

_**will keep waiting for the time to**_

_**come. Its funny because I got all**_

_**the time in the world to wait for**_

_**it to happen.**_

_**Which could take a long time, man**_

_**I miss watching movies. I mean I **_

_**still could but... the light from that**_

_**might make my eyes burn a bit. But,**_

_**maybe I should try that sometimes, **_

_**I should try...or get somebody else**_

_**to not me. **_

_**I love it that people just do whatever **_

_**I want them to do, just with one**_

_**word. Then they will do whatever **_

_**I say for them to say, everything I**_

_**want them to, that I couldn't do. Or**_

_**is to scared to do.**_

_**Yeah, so sometimes I get a bit spooked**_

_**but thats not enough to bring me **_

_**down. Just to get others to do what I **_

_**choose not too, nothing too big. Well,**_

_**not to me, but I think that maybe **_

_**you won't like the idea of putting others**_

_**out there in front of me. **_

_**But you still put everybody in front of**_

_**you right now, your putting the people **_

_**you love in danger right now, just**_

_**being around them. Theres something**_

_**to think about.**_

_**Love, D**_

_**OxOx**_


	14. Write back, i miss you

_**Dearest, Rose.**_

_**By I now I hope that you have got all of**_

_**my letters. I know there has been a few **_

_**of them, that I wasn't sure was going to **_

_**get to you. But now that my people have**_

_**seen that you have I have nothing to worry**_

_**about!**_

_**Sometimes I would just look up at the sky**_

_**and think about you. I miss the way your **_

_**mind works, I miss hearing from me. Ok, **_

_**so this is what I want to happen.**_

_**I am going to send in this letter address in**_

_**where you can send a letter too. I won't be**_

_**at that address though I will have somebody**_

_**pick it up then give it to another, then another**_

_**, then two more to get to me.**_

_**As I said, I really want to hear from you, **_

_**Roza.**_

London Guards Hotel

36 Lancaster Gate, London

W2 3NA

_**I hope to hear from you, soon.**_

_**Roza**_

_**Love, **_

_**D**_

_**OXOX**_


	15. Facebook page readerabove

_**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION,,:)**_

_**3**_

_**Hello, Its me readerabove. I would just like share with everybody**_

_**that I made a face-book page for myself, readerabove. I would be **_

_**putting up ideas for chapters that will be coming up and I would **_

_**like to hear from my fans. Ask me whatever questions you would**_

_**like to ask me. So I am here now, asking all of you to like this**_

_**page, I would be very helpful. **_

_**I wouldn't still be writing up chapters if it wasn't for my fans. So**_

_**in words this page is for all of you! :D I thank you all so very **_

_**much for that. **_

_**I am going to be working on a new chapter on Dimitri's death **_

_**threats, when Rose writes back to him! It should be really good, **_

_**one I hope. So I just wanted to let all of you know that, ! :)**_

_**OXOX**_

_**~readerabove**_


	16. Rose gets back

I looked over the letter twice before it really started to make since to me. Dimitri really wanted me to hear from me, he even put address on it. It looked real enough, didn't look like a fake one. As I read it, again, I started to think about turning it in. Somebody could go to this address and find whoever he sent there to get the letter...and maybe find Dimitri? I know it wouldn't be him there but maybe they could get whoever is waiting there to start walking.

I quickly came over it, knowing that was unlikely to happen.

I knew Lissa was going to be here soon, so I had to make up my mind. Going to write back to that monster or not going too? I knew that he wasn't going leave me alone in till I write back to him, so I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

I bet Dimitri also knew all of this.

So I am going to write back to him, and its going to write what I think of all of this. But its not going to be as _sweet _as the ones that he sends me. Even though there really aren't that sweet in my mind, still this one is sure going to be something.

_**Dimitri-**_

_**Why do you keep sending these letters? They are **_

_**really messed up and I don't think of them the **_

_**same way as you do. NO matter how many times**_

_**I read them their not getting better. They are **_

_**always going to be messed up and they are never**_

_**going to get better. **_

_**I do not miss you, I do not love you. So I don't **_

_**see the point in all of this. **_

_**You say that you have spy's but I don't think that**_

_**you have them. Cause I don't see them around, **_

_**here. I have never seen one spy so I really think **_

_**that you are a lier. Not one, so there for they are**_

_**not real. At first I thought that maybe you were **_

_**full of is, but now I know your just crazy. **_

_**When the time comes I will be ready for it. Your **_

_**not going to win this, your not going to end up**_

_**killing me. I don't go down without a fight. **_

_**~Rose**_

I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me

what you think of it?

OXOX

~readerabove


	17. How, could life suck so much?

_Dearest, ~Rose_

_It is always nice to hear from you, that_

_just shows how much I miss you! Yes, _

_Rose, I do really miss you even though_

_you don't seen to think so. Thats the thing_

_with you, you don't think. Its all facts_

_with you, none of it is really are the truth_

_in life. _

_I keep sending these letters cause I miss,_

_you dear, I really do. Truth, truth, truth _

_thats all you want to hear from me isn't_

_it? Well, the truth is that I really do care_

_you or whatever you call it. What was the_

_word, again? I haven't used it for awhile, _

_though I didn't need to without you. The_

_word is love Rose, I love you. There I _

_said it._

_As, for my spy's they are there. But they _

_wouldn't be doing their job if you knew_

_about them...So no your not going to be_

_seeing them sometime soon, so just give_

_up all hope. _

_Thats what you should really do, Rose. _

_Just give up, just let go cause I am going_

_to end up killing you. I know right now,_

_that it is going to be hard for me, but_

_its going to happen. There isn't a way_

_around it, so just stop acting so big. Even_

_if you do try to fight me off when the time_

_comes, its not going to end up working. I_

_am too strong, I have been fighting a lot_

_longer then you have, also I will have_

_a whole arm behind me. _

_I just thought that I should let you know_

_this, before...something could always_

_happen, sometimes could always be. _

_Good bye, for now. _

_With care, D_

_**review please!**_


	18. Life, is death of course

_Dearest, Rose_

_You would have never guess of what has happened_

_last night. A new shipment of Strigois' came into _

_our camp of kinds'. They didn't know a thing, nothing_

_at all. Hungry of course but other then how to kill, _

_they had no idea of what was going on. They weren't_

_trained, the ones who awaken then, didn't know a thing_

_, not one bit. We all looked down on them before _

_putting them out of their pain. Of course we had too, _

_but I think it was a bit fun as did others. They yelled_

_out in pain in the night as I pulled off their heads one_

_by one. Laughing a bit after wards, it was a bit funny_

_how it all tuned out. Watching them yell in the night, _

_of course. _

_Wished you would have been there Rose. _

_But before, I killed them off one by one. I got the name_

_of the ones who made them before they all ended. Their_

_masters weren't that far away so we went after them _

_and teared them apart one by one. _

_Everybody fears me, fears the ones that are around me._

_Maybe thats why there are so many Strigois that surround _

_me, thats what I really care about. I really do love the_

_fact that almost every Strigoi wants to be around me, and_

_do whatever I tell them too. _

_Life, is life, I guess. _

_Life is death. _

_Be careful Rose and don't get yourself killed, I have heard_

_that there are a few Strigois after you...I didn't send them _

_of course but their still are. I will try to stop them, to end_

_them, but some will get past of course. _

_Thats why I am telling you right now. _

_Love, D_

_OXOX_

**Hope you all like this one! :D lol tell me **

**what you all think! **

**~readerabove**


	19. Staking doesn't mean staking

Chapter 19

I wasn't going to send Dimitri more letters from me back but I can see now that it wasn't going to stop. He was going to keep sending them and he was going to keep telling me stuff that I didn't need or want to know about. He also knew that it was starting to get to me, that it was getting under my skin even not that much did. He was playing with my heart and my mind, knowing this, I am going to write back and play with him a bit.

He wouldn't be expecting this to come, and it would surprise him.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asked from my doorway, Lissa.

With my fast thinking, I pushed the letter deep into my pocket before turning to look at her. "OH, nothing just trying to find something to do."

Lie after lie.

"Well, you could get to class. I heard that Stan was looking for you." Lissa said, believing the lie I told her.

I hated to lie to her but I had too. She knew that I have got some letters from him, but I told her that it all stopped and everything was OK. I couldn't let her find out that I have got so, oh so many death threats letters from him. She was going to find out sometime but I'm not going to let that happen soon, not now at lest.

"I will get to class, sometime." I went around her and headed for the door, then stopped. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I am on my way right now." She hurried past me, "I will see you later."

Then she was gone and I closed the door behind her.

Only one thing was on my mind as I sat down my my small wooden, desk, pulling out a red pin. I was going to write back to him and he was going to get mad. It was my turn to get something good out of all of this. My chance.

I knew right where to start too. Something that would make this just right.

_Dearest Dimitri, _

_Did you know that I have been saving all of the letters that you have sent me? Every little_

_one, in hope to find something that I have lost. I do still feel things and hearing you go _

_on about killing people or monsters have really got me down. But I know that it is so much_

_more than all of that, it has something different to do with me. Its hard to put into words. _

_Even thought I try not to let it all get to me, its becoming harder and harder for me to do _

_just that. I wish this was easier then it is, I wish things could go back to the way they use_

_to be._

_Missing the old you is one thing but from trying to think about what you have become, is_

_just so messed up! I don't want to know about how you are killing people and how it makes_

_you feel, good or bad! I don't really care about all of that, I don't want to know so just stop _

_telling all of that. _

_It makes me sick to know that you have fun killing your own kind. Even though they are_

_monsters like you and so many ways... I just don't want to think of all of it, of everything_

_that happens. People die, things die I get that but having to hear from the person who_

_does it is something different!_

_So just stop_

_Whatever is going on in your life or what your feeling or not, I just don't want to hear of _

_it. You can go on and leave me alone, cause I am going to end up staking you and I'm not_

_going to stop with that. _

_Where are you by the way? Just wondering of course. _

_Bye for now. _

_~Rose Hathaway._

I wasn't really sure why, I put my full name at the end of it. It just felt like something that I would do to someone that I didn't know that well. Even though I do know and love him so-so much, I couldn't let that out. Dimitri isn't himself, he isn't right.

Still, I lied in this letter. I wasn't going to kill Dimitri by the stake, I am going to save him.

Even if its that last thing I do, but right now, I am going to send this.

End of chapter 19

**Guys, please review I mean its not that hard! Just go to that little circle thing and click on review and it will take you to it! After all if you have read my story this far then why not tell me how much you liked it or .. not. =) I hoped you like it though!**

**Please tell me what you all think!**

**oxox**

**~readerabove**


	20. Can't always be sure about life

**This will take place after chapter 16. Rose hasn't send the letter back but soon is to now. So it is kinda, back within time a little bit. This is what happens when Rose trys to send off this letter to Dimitri but...Stan shows up! R&R**

Folding the letter into my pocket, I made my way towards the door but soon came to a stop hearing something coming from outside of it. A voice.

"Rose!" the knocking started. "Are you in there?"

Stan.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Quickly thinking, I thought this was much more important then coming clean and telling him I skipped class once again. Not thinking before, I jumped out of my window and made my way down towards the sidewall. Nobody was out, in class of course...but who really needs to be in class now days? I have already killed monsters of the night and made it out alive so far.

I didn't need classes.

"Rose?" Stan's voice came from the dorm's doorway, "Stop right then."

I looked around, finding his face filled with madness. I sighed putting my hand into my pocket, felling the letter safe inside. Good, you stay there, I thought.

"What Stan?" I asked, "I got places to go, people not to talk too."

He nodded to my pocket, "What do you got in there?"

"What?" I pulled my hand away, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Give it to me, Rose."

"Give you what..?"

"Whatever you have in your pocket."

"I don't know what you mean. I don't got a thing in there." I told him, but still he didn't believe this lie of mine.

"Rose, give it over now. First of all you skipped class for who knows what reason and your grades are going to keep going down this way. And now you won't show me what you have in your pocket. This isn't some kinda game Rose, this is school and at school you need to listen to what your teacher tells you."

"Tampons." I said, "Thats what I got and I really don't think you want to see them."

Lies after lies...this is the life.

"Rose..." Stan wasn't to sure of what to say this time...

I smiled, "Yes?"

"Get to class right now...but before give me that letter you have in your pocket."

Following his eyes, I saw that half of my letter was sticking out of my pocket. Shit, how the fudge did that happen? I looked back towards him, "I really don't know how that got there..."

"Give it to me now, or you will give it to me later and I will read it to the rest of the classes." He told me.

I looked away, "Man you really don't want to see it."

"Give it."

Looking at him once more, before handing over my letter. He looked it over, his eyes going over each word like some kinda kid trying to read a book. At first I thought he was going to start yelling at me or bring the letter to the headmaster. But, he didn't.

He handed it back, "Be on your way Rose."

"Huh..what about class?" I asked, taking it back and back in my pocket.

"Hope to see you there soon." And like that he... left me.

Wasn't sure, if this was real. Thinking that it was maybe just a dream...a wonderfully or nightmare, somewhere in the middle of the dream scale. Still, Stan didn't get mad or upset about this...he was pretty cool about all of it.

I tried not to think about it, as I made my way to send my letter.

**End of chapter 20**

**I really hope this chapter is what you all wanted it to be. I know it is different but, hey I'm trying here! Please my readers don't be mad at me! I thank you all for the great reviews! :") What do you think should happen next? Tell me if you have a idea and I will try to get it in or something :_)**


	21. Love poem

_Dearest, love_

_Always and forever you will always be  
The one and only true love for me_

_There will never be another guy like you  
Thats the reason my love stays true._

_You're the only one who ever did care  
You're the one who was always there_

_My love for you grows stronger more and more each day.  
It grows even though you are away_

_You are my pride, you are my joy.  
With you the rest of my life I want to enjoy_

_You're the one I want to hold  
I want you more than silver or gold_

_I get weak in my heart when u come around  
When I hear your voice its a very pleasing sound_

_You are an angel sent from heaven above  
You are the one who gets all of my love_

_I want to be with you for the rest of my life  
I cant wait to be your wife_

_Always and forever you will always be  
The one and only true love for me_

_I only wish that you could have been with me_

_forever...but no of course not. _

_I still love you. _

_OXOX .D_

_~readerabove_


	22. Da Da grass

_Dearest Roza,_

_My angel with dark brown hair and shinning eyes. The love that_

_took away my breath every time I thought about her. Heart beating_

_fastest and faster. Mind away body. Love within the heart. _

_My days are long but the nights are wild. _

_Days I wait and watch .. but at night I run free. _

_Wind in my face being free well its something that helps me. Helps_

_me think about things other then you. In hope I hope this gets better_

_in faith. If I can say in faith now being what I am. What you could_

_have been. I would say still could but we both know that isn't going_

_to be happing in this life time. _

_Brown hair falling over your eyes every time you laugh. Laughing _

_at my jokes or how charming I am. I'm a joy. Pretty sure. _

_Dark eyes shining in the light moon light, eyes rolling over the_

_light summer's day? _

_Falling into the green grass felling the grass under my toes is like_

_nothing that I've ever felt before. It was like I was floating in the _

_air but on the ground. Like I was flying but landing on the ground_

_at the same time. I'm not sure why I felt this way about this _

_small small thing. But I did. _

_Like right now I'm laughing about this. Laughing about everything_

_about how funny it turns out to be. Maybe not so funny but still _

_something is there. _

_Something is always there. _

_Thats all for now. . _

_OXOX_

_~D _


	23. Important! !

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


End file.
